1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a nitride based semiconductor package in which a nitride based semiconductor device may be readily bonded to a substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and a bonding substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information communication technologies have been considerably developed globally, communication technologies for high-speed and large-capacity signal communication have been rapidly developed. In particular, as demand for a personal cellular phone (PCS), a satellite communication, a military radar, a broadcasting communication, a communication relay, and the like in wireless communication technology has increased, demands for a high speed and power electronic device required for a high-speed information communication system of a microwave band and a millimeter-wave band have also increased.
A group III-V compound semiconductor refers to a semiconductor material formed by combining elements from group III and group V of the periodic table. The group III-V compound semiconductor is widely used for light emitting devices with high luminous efficiency, and has led a revolution in optical communication and display industries. In addition, the group III-V compound semiconductor is widely used for a high speed and power electronic devices due to a high transfer rate of electrons and a high temperature operation. By combining the group III-V compound semiconductor with other elements, other than the group III elements and the group V elements, a semiconductor composed of a wide variety of materials and having a wide variety of characteristics may be generated.
Particularly, since a nitride based semiconductor has advantageous properties, such as a high energy gap, a high heat stability, a high chemical stability, a high electronic saturation velocity of about 3×107 centimeters per second (cm/sec), the nitride based semiconductor may be readily utilized as a light device, and a high frequency and a high power electronic device. Accordingly, research on the nitride based semiconductor is being actively conducted around the world. An electronic device based on the nitride based semiconductor may have varied advantages, for example, a high breakdown field of about 3×106 volts per centimeter (V/cm), a maximum current density, a stable high temperature operation, a high heat conductivity, and the like.
A heterostructure field effect transistor (HFET) generated based on a heterojunction of a compound semiconductor is widely used for an electronic device. The HFET may refer to a heterojunction FET formed by combining different materials, for example, aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN) and gallium nitride (GaN), or aluminum gallium arsenide (AlGaAs) and gallium arsenide (GaAs), and the like. The HFET having a compound with a high energy gap may be used for applications of high temperature, high power, and high frequency electronic devices, and therefore research on the HFET is being actively conducted. Since the HFET based on the nitride based semiconductor may have a high band discontinuity at a junction interface, high-density electrons may be freed in the interface so that electron mobility may increase. Based on such characteristics, the HFET based on the nitride based semiconductor may be applied as a high power device. A recent expansion of third generation and fourth generation wireless networks, and wireless communication, for example, mobile phones, has increased interest in and need for a power amplifier of a micro area and a radio frequency, thereby increasing a demand for the HFET based on the nitride based semiconductor greatly.
In addition, when electricity flows, the nitride based semiconductor may have a resistance lower than or equal to 1/100 of a resistance of silicon. Therefore, the nitride based semiconductor may be excellent in terms of energy saving performance, when compared to silicon that is being currently used most commonly. Further, the nitride based semiconductor may have a high degree of responsiveness for minutely controlling a flow of current, and may be excellent in reducing sizes and weights of peripheral parts.
When an HFET is manufactured using a nitride based semiconductor in a conventional manner, a sapphire substrate may be used. The sapphire substrate may have a relatively low heat conductivity, when compared to a silicon substrate. Accordingly, applying the sapphire substrate to a high power device requiring a heat dissipation may he difficult.
In addition, although silicon carbide (SiC) that may be used as a substitution material may have a heat dissipation higher than the nitride based semiconductor by a factor of 2.5, SiC may be relatively expensive. Accordingly, depending on usage, SiC may be used for expensive products requiring a high withstand voltage performance greater than 1200 volts (V), while the nitride based semiconductor may be used for products requiring a withstand voltage performance ranging from 600 V to 1200 V.
Wire bonding may be performed to connect the HFET to a package. In this instance, a space for the wire bonding may be required between an electrode of a device and the package. Thus, a size of the entire device may increase and miniaturizing the device may be difficult.
In addition, since an extremely thin wire is used, inductance may occur depending on a length of the wire. Accordingly, a plurality of strands of wires may need to be connected in order to transfer high current.